The Reason
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: [Song-Fic] ¡Te lo juro! ¡Jamás quise hacerte esas cosas! Pero solo te diré una cosa: encontré la razón para mi, para cambiar, para empezar de nuevo, todo por ti, porque te mereces una persona mejor; y un día volveré para hacerte feliz de nuevo. Perdón por lo que hice, pero no lo merezco... Me voy con la promesa de cambiar.


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Supongo que este es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños XD Pero quería darme el gusto de hacer un Song-Fic._

_Se que tengo tiempo sin aparecer por acá pero estuve muy ocupada este verano._

_Y sé también que tendría que publicar algo de "Al Campo" pero con eso estoy seca, absolutamente seca pero lo voy a terminar, ¡eso seguro!_

_Como ya saben Naruto le pertenece a M. K. y la canción "The Reason" le pertenece a la banda Hoobastank._

_Este es mi primer Song-Fic así desde ya perdón por si me equivoco._

_¡Que disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

The Reason

Perdón, sé que no soy una persona perfecta y que no merezco ni que me mires, mucho menos que me tomes en cuenta y me perdones. Se que no debí hacer lo que hice; te juro que si podría bórralo lo haría pero creo que mi hermano tenía razón: _«uno nunca deja de aprender cosas nuevas en la vida__» _eso decía y ahora lo entiendo: no se refería a la escuela sino a las decisiones que tomamos. Y una decisión que yo tomé hace un tiempo atrás cambiaron nuestras vidas, para siempre.

Ahora me voy, me voy de tu vida así ya no te molesto, no te lastimo mas.

_I'm not a perfect person __  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go__  
That I just want you to know_

Pero antes de marcharme para no volver te diré que _encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que solía ser._ Encontré una razón para cambiar y ser una mejor persona, y no dañar a nadie más. _Una razón para empezar de nuevo… _Una razón para no cometer los mismos errores y empezar de cero; una nueva vida.

_Y esa razón ere tu… _Tu corazón noble y humilde me cambió. Pero mi corazón insensible y frío siguió estando como un recuerdo de mi pasado.

_I've found a reason for me __  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Perdóname, insisto, pero se que no merezco tu perdón. Te lastimé.

Pero si de algo sirve decirte te diré que no lo hice con mala intención. Cuando te decía que estaría hasta tarde en el trabajo ¡no mentía! Cuando te decía que estaba ocupado ¡era verdad! Cuando te decía que iba a beber con Naruto y mis compañeros de trabajo ¡te hablaba enserio!

Nunca te mentí. Pero _eso _no me dejará vivir tranquilo.

Ese día, ese fatídico día, perdón.

Lo que pasó con Sakura fue un error y lo sé, pensaba decírtelo en el momento adecuado pero no pensé que ella tendría fotos y te lo echara en cara diciéndote que yo solo te estaba usando y que jamás te quise. Pero sabes que ella no lo había superado del todo cuando le anunciamos que estábamos juntos. No te estoy echando la culpa por no haber entendido, porque yo soy el culpable real.

Y esas fotos fueron como una estaca en el corazón.

Me gustaría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva pero es imposible.

Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado y apoyarte, como un ángel guardián, secarte las lágrimas y abrazarte. Lo sé, por ahora es imposible que me veas a la cara y no largarte a llorar, tampoco es posible no recibir un puñetazo del chico perro y tu primo, porque necesitas tiempo.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you __  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
_

Perdón, perdón, perdón, ¡PERDÓN!

Nunca te quise hacer semejante cosa, eras la persona perfecta para mi, sabías interpretar mis silencios y consolarme si estaba mal sin muchas palabras, eres la mejor cocinera, eres cariñosa, amable, humilde, paciente, todo lo contrario a mi.

Y por eso te quería, te amaba, te amo.

_I'm not a perfect person __  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Tengo las maletas preparadas pero antes de irme te diré, a modo de despedida, encontré una razón para cambiar y volver con aires nuevo; para volver a conquistarte, si puedo.

Esa razón eres tu.

_I've found a reason for me __  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Cuando nos conocimos eras conocido por "ser" un insensible, pero llegaste tu y me cambiaste.

He encontrado una razón para mostrar un lado de mi que desde hace tiempo no salía a luz. Uno mas comprensivo, mas sensible, mas… humano. Todo gracias a ti.

_ I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you._

Te amo, Hinata. Y prometo que volveré, volveré para se el príncipe de mi princesa.

Adiós.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Atte:_

**_Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
